


Лавандовый // Lavender

by Flight_of_fancy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual Bob Newby, High School, M/M, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flight_of_fancy/pseuds/Flight_of_fancy
Summary: Джим Хоппер знает, как держать язык за зубами (фик-флэшбек о школьных годах нынешних взрослых)





	Лавандовый // Lavender

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lavender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676377) by [futureboy (PokeRowan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeRowan/pseuds/futureboy). 



> Одно из значений слова «лавандовый» в английском языке – мужчина, который проявляет традиционно женские качества; применяется обычно к гетеросексуальным мужчинам.
> 
> Переведено для WTF Kombat 2018

_5-е сентября, 1955_

 

– Бег? Гадость.

– Эй, должен же я чем-то заниматься, – говорит Джим, потому что, черт возьми, они в девятом классе, наконец-то началась старшая школа, и ему совсем не хочется феерически облажаться, ну или хотя бы сделать это не сразу.

– Почему бы не баскетболом? – говорит Бенни. – Хоть не такое потное занятие.

– Именно, - с умным видом говорит Кэлвин. – Так оно и есть.

– Я не хочу в одиночку! Вы, ребят…

– Заткнись, Хаммонд, что-то слабо представляю тебя присоединяющимся к команде бегунов, чтобы избежать одиночества.

– Я хочу быть бегуном так же сильно, как присоединиться к новому дурацкому радиоклубу Головастого Боба, – бурчит Бенни.

– Эй, – ухмыляется Джим, – оставьте вы его в покое. Головастый Боб носится с этой ерундой со времен средней школы и не остановится. Ему просто хочется впечатлить Джойс Горовиц, вот такой у него стремный способ.

Проходя мимо доски объявления, они замечают Гарри Блэкберна и его нелепую компанию, черкающих на клубных постерах, точнее, на одном из них. С заголовком «АУДИОВИЗУАЛЬНЫЙ КЛУБ ПРИГЛАШАЕТ СТУДЕНТОВ СТАРШЕЙ ШКОЛЫ ХОКИНСА». А прямо под ним красуется пухлая карикатура на президента клуба и облачком с текстом «внимание всем лузерам! у вас должно быть ноль друзей для вступления!!»

Бенни фыркает и сворачивает в сторону своего класса.

– Тебе бы на повышение сыграть, Хоппер, а то на этом круге он тебя побил. Не уступай Горовиц Ньюби, чувак. А, и еще, я буду обедать в спортзале из-за отборочных соревнований, так что после увидимся, засранцы.

– Сам ты засранец, – говорит Джим, краснея.

– Увидимся, – отвечает Кэльвин и продолжает идти в сторону кафетерия вместе с Джимом. – Ты всерьез считаешь, что Ньюби положил глаз на Джойс? Он всегда казался мне слегка… ну, ты знаешь. Лавандовым, что ли.

Джим косится на него со скептическим выражением лица.

– Лавандовым? Господи, Кэл, повзрослей уже. Если ему нравятся дурацкие книжки и возня с этой радиохренью, это еще не значит, что у него не встанет на Джойс Горовиц.

– Отвратительно, – фыркает Кэльвин. – Даже думать об этом не хочу.

– Дааа? Ну, и кто теперь звучит лавандово?

– Джим, – хрипит в ответ Кэльвин, а Джим ухмыляется, довольный удавшейся подколкой.

– А?

– Ты самый отвратительный… вот черт, да ты и правда такой. Из-за тебя я забыл о встрече футбольной команды, на которой мне надо быть, есть хочу попасть к ним, вот же дерьмо…

– Эй, я тут ни при чем! – протестует Джим, пока Кэльвин выкапывает рекламный флаер команды со дна рюкзака и затем уносится в сторону класса здоровья. – Удачи, Кэл! Она тебе понадобится!

– Заткнись! – орет в ответ Кэльвин на бегу и исчезает. Джим посмеивается; он не особо расстроен перспективой обеда в одиночестве, может, Крисси Карпентер разрешит ему сесть к ее компании. В прошлом году они вместе ходили на курс алгебры для начинающих, так что у него есть шанс.

Он поворачивает за угол, направляясь в кафетерий, и упирается взглядом в открытую дверь комнаты новенького аудиовизуального клуба, на которую Боб Ньюби как раз цепляет клубный постер. Парень собрал нужные для открытия средства, теперь у него и оборудование есть, так что он полностью готов к созданию клуба на достойном старшей школы уровне.

«Ему бы в команду борцов», – думает Джим, но Боб явно посвящает своим железкам все свободное время. Ну, и еще он драться терпеть не может. Даже в самые плохие дни, когда кто-то швырял его спиной на шкафчики или колотил на асфальте под зрительскими трибунами на стадионе, парень всегда старался как-то разрулить ситуацию. И никогда ни на кого не поднимал руку.

– Эй, Джим! – говорит Боб дружелюбно проходящему мимо парню. – Как на счет вступить в клуб?

– Эээ, нет, – отвечает Джим. – Но если у тебя есть рекламные листовки, я бы одну прихватил для Алекс Кларк, ее младший брат с ума сходит по всем этим штукам.

– Да без проблем, чемпион. Они внутри где-то, подожди, сейчас найду тебе одну.

– Откуда ты все это раздобыл? – интересуется Джим, заглядывая в комнату; внутри огромный телевизор, стеллаж с аккуратно уложенными туго перевязанными кабелями и диапроектор, который обычно используется в научном классе.

– А, отовсюду. Что-то в школе уже сто лет валялось, а теперь, ну, просто в одном месте лежит. Эм… маленьком месте. – Он придвигается к двери, чтобы дать Джиму лучший обзор на технику. – Жаль, что ты этим не интересуешься, у тебя отлично получается замечать важные детали…

– Да ну, скажешь тоже.

Боб заходит в комнату, и Джим следует за ним, позволяя двери у него за спиной захлопнуться. На столе по центру комнаты расположена огромная груда железяк, и если учесть, что это распределительный шкаф, места все это занимает невероятно много.

– Так и есть, – говорит Боб, перерывая завал за завалом кучи брошюр и каких-то отпечатанных на коричневой бумаге документов в поисках клубных рекламок. – Острый глаз и нюх на неприятности; из тебя вышел бы отличный детектив, думаю.

– Серьезно?

Боб немного театральным движением с негромким «Ага!» вытягивает лист с отпечатанной на нем информацией о клубе.

– Ага, дружище, серьезно. Если вдруг надумаешь научиться использовать азбуку Морзе или пользоваться рацией, просто дай мне знать.

Это проклятие, честно говоря. Острый глаз Джима Хоппера «включается» ровно в момент, когда он забирает флаер из руки Боба Ньюби. Сначала он цепляется за ногти, чистые и ровные, без повреждений, получаемых при занятиях спортом, но обрезанные так коротко, что на кончиках совсем нет белых полумесяцев. Поднимаясь взглядом выше, Джим не может не заметить, как глаза Боба замирают ненадолго на его губах, а затем перемещаются обратно к ресницам, вычерчивая своеобразный треугольник, на вершинах которого привлекающие Боба зоны. Он всегда делает то же самое во время неловких разговоров с Джойс Горовиц.

«Лавандовый», – думает Джим.

– Договорились, – говорит он, надеясь, что мистер «Открытая книга» Головастый Боб сообразит придержать этот секрет, ради своего собственного блага.

Он собирается уходить, но в последнюю секунду останавливается…

– Я тут подумал, а можно мне еще несколько флаеров?

– Да, без проблем.

…потому что знает, как разочарован будет Боб, обнаружив испорченный постер в холле.

Может, детективная работа действительно ему прекрасно подойдет; как минимум, Джим точно умеет держать язык за зубами. Ему никогда раньше не встречались люди, которым нравятся и мальчики, и девочки, но он осознает, что не видит в это ничего особенного, чтобы раструбить вокруг о своем открытии. Честно говоря, Боб Ньюби и без того привлекает достаточно негативного внимания, так что Джим решает придержать это пикантное открытие для себя.

Прежде чем отправиться в кафетерий на обед, он возвращается обратно к доске объявлений и заменяет испорченный постер новым.


End file.
